futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Arivaipan Cuisine ( Dawudid Empire )
Arivaipan cuisine was the historical cuisine of the Dawudid Empire of Arivaipa . It is primarily known for its varied flavors and eclectic repertoire which was influenced by Mexican, Texan, American, Muslim, and Chinese cuisines; there was also a considerable regional variety of foods. Corn and beans were the staples of southern and central Arivaipan cuisine, while wheat dominated in Eastern Arivaipan cuisine. Dishes were often classified as either "piquant," "mild," "savory," "bitter," or "sweet"; they could also be classified by their principal ingredient - either meat, seafood, vegetable, grain, or fruit. Formal dinners were not considered to be complete without all five flavors. Regional Cuisines *Eastern - Eastern Arivaipan Cuisine incorporated much of the flavor of the Old American South, with wheat bread being a staple. *Central - Cusine and desert areas of the central plains, with wheat and corn as staples. Beef is an important meat. *Western - Western Arivaipan Cuisine was added after the Empire's consolidation of its Western Territories, following the aftermath of Pope Patrick's War. A more temperate climate and access to the sea allows for fresh produce to be incorporated. *Southern - The cuisine based on the standard fare of northern Mexico. It was often derided as "peasant cuisine," but came to fame among the "Zensufi" sect for its simplicity and modesty. Festive foods considered common to all regions were barbecued meat (although the sauce differs by region), bizcochito (a deep fried cookie), fried rice, and pozole (a thick meat stew). These dishes knew no ethnic or social boundaries and were enjoyed by all. Common Dishes *Corncake - A bread made from cornflour; it could be fried or steamed. *"Big Plate" Chicken - A whole chicken, usually separated into quarters cooked with tomato, onions, garlic, green peppers, chili peppers, and sometimes cream. It was said to have originated as a favorite dish of the first Imperial Consort, Nurhan I, and bears a distant resemblance to a Chinese dish of the same name. As its name implies, it is usually served on a large platter. *Escalopa Polska - A meat patty, usually spicy, and sometimes topped with cheese and sauteed onions. When it is grilled, it is usually rolled into a cigar shape and served wrapped in a tortilla. It is mistakenly attributed to Polish immigrants, but in realty derives from Middle Eastern grilled meats, which were called "Pljeskavica" by immigrants from the Balkan region *Bean salad - A cold dish comprised of several types of beans, onion, celery, tomato, and vinegar. Imperial Cuisine Imperial cuisine was codified based on the tastes of successive Emperors and of politicians at court, and considered to be in a class of its own. It is known for its absolute absence of pork and pork-derived products, but for still maintaining a wide array of dishes to suit every occasion. Visual presentation is also very important, so the color and the shape of the dish must be carefully arranged. An ambassador to the court described a festive event as such: "We had been summoned in the twelfth hour to the Great Hall. Placed before us, the tablespread consisted of foods of all parts of the Empire and from all foreign lands; fried cumin and chili lamb, stewed beef in a savory stew, roasted ducks; freshly harvested vegetables in a white sauce; hearty breads and cheeses; various manner of noodles; and cakes and fresh fruits. Several servants at the bidding of the High Ministers brought forth our drinks at their command, and another group dressed in white presented us with rice, more vegetables, and condiments, all part of an endless supply of food which invigorates the body and stimulates the mind" Following the Old European tradition, French names for dishes were often used. For instance, "consommé aux herbes fines" became a prestige dish after the Emperor Abdulmejid III praised it as a restorative. Category:Scenario: Dawudid Empire Category:Food